Mistakes
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Beck and jade broke up because Jade found out she was pregnant. Andre and Jade got really close the past couple of weeks, but Andre's wonkiness came back, what will Andre do, what will Jade do? Jandre, and a little bori moments here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Jade was crying in her room. Beck had just broke up with her again, because she was pregnant with baby. There was a knock on her door.

"Go away!" screamed Jade

"It's me."

"Andre?" asked Jade getting off her bed

Jade opened her door

"Jade I'm so…"

Jade threw her arms around Andre and cried in his arms.

"It's ok Jade." Andre was saying stroking her hair "I'm here."

"Always?" asked Jade "You're never going to leave me?"

"jade, I'm your best friend, like or not you're stuck with me."

Jade smiled a little.

"Thanks for being there for me Andre, you're really the only friend I can count on."

Jade hugged him again. The past weeks after Beck broke up with jade, Andre and Jade have been attach at the hip. And you want to know something… Andre feels the wonk again. But he doesn't want ANYONE to know, not even Tori.

"Andre, you ok?" asked Jade

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Andre "Just thinking."

"Ok. Do you want to hang out or something later?" asked Jade

"Sure where?"

"Noze."

"Ok, see you around seven."

"Ok, bye,"

They hugged and Andre left. Jade bit her bottom lip and smiled

"Yes! I'm hanging with Andre tonight!" she thought getting ready "He's the only one who really understands me right now."

Later that night, at Noze, Jade was sitting at a table waiting for Andre, when she got a text

**Andre: Hey beautiful, (I don't know why I put that there) anyway, I'm going to be a little late. Sorry. **

**Jade: It's ok handsome ;)**

Jade looked up and saw Beck walked in with a girl, who looked at lot like…

"Tori…" whispered Jade

Tori looked and saw Jade.

"Vega, Beck." Jade got up and walked to them 'What's up?"

"Nothing much. Why are you here?" said Tori

"I'm on a date." Jade looked at around and saw Andre walk in "With Andre."

"Hey Jade, what's up," Andre put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Andre, we should sit together." Said Tori

"NO!" said Beck and Jade

"Come West, it'll be fun." Said Andre

"Whatever Harris."

Andre pulled out a chair for her and Jade sat down.

"What are you doing?" whispered Jade in Andre's ear

"Beck and Tori… Noze… alone… I'm your date right now,"

Andre and Jade pulled away and smiled.

"So why are you two here?" asked Jade

"Um, we were studying at my house, and we got hungry." Said Tori

"Ok, so, what about that song for Gardener's class?" asked Andre

"I got it done." Said Jade

"What's yours about?" asked beck

"Um, ok, the summer before I started to go out with you Beck, there was a guy… he was great… but then he said he didn't like me back, and then… yeah, so it's about that. What's yours about Andre."

"I don't really know yet,"

"Come on Andre, you're really great at writing songs." Said Tori

"Yeah man, everyone will like it." Agreed Beck

"Jade?" asked Andre

"Yeah." Said Jade "Oh, yeah your awesome."

Jade looked past Beck, and saw those guys from when Tori and Jade were on their 'date'.

"Um Tori, we have visitors."

"What?" Tori turned around, saw them, and turned around again.

"What do we do?" she asked

"I don't know!" Jade whispered

"Run."

"Right."

The girl stood up and ran outside.

"That was weird." said Beck

"You have no idea." said Andre

* * *

**Ok, i meant to get this up sooner, but i never had the time to finish it. So here you are, my first muti-chaptered Jandre story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, and the baby is Beck's, I thought I would let you know.**

* * *

**A month later, So jade is three months pregnant. **

Jade and Andre were at Andre's locker.

"Andre, I need to ask you something." Said Jade looking down

"What?"

"will you be in the devilry room with me, just you. Because I don't think beck wants this baby."

Andre was touched, Jade wanted _Him_ in the room with her when she gives birth? That didn't sound like Jade at all.

"Sure Jade, I will." Said Andre

Jade smiled, a smile only Andre could pick out,

"I'll see you later." Said Jade walking away

"Bye."

**Andre's POV**

I watched her walk away, did she really want me in the room with her when she gives birth? I mean I'm sure Beck would want to be in the room with Jade, he's not THAT cold hearted.

I walked up to Beck's locker, he was talking to Tori again.

"Beck, what's up man?" I asked

"Nothing much,"

"Hey girl." I said giving Tori a hug

"Hey Andre." She said hugging me back.

"Did Jade talk to you, she said that she wanted to." Said Beck

"Yeah," I said "I didn't do anything!"

"Andre." Said Tori looking at me "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Tori what are you talking about?" I asked

"OH MY GOD!" she said

I ran to her and covered her mouth, pulling her away from Beck. But I could hear her 'You still love Jade! You still love Jade!'

**Jade's POV**

I don't know why I asked Andre to be in the room with me, it just came out. Is it because he was, IS, my best friend, and has been since we were born? Or is it because of that crush I had on him when we were younger, which I don't have on him anymore!

"Sure you don't." said a voice in my mind

"I don't." I told myself, looking in the mirror in the girls bathroom

"Come on, you love him, and you have loved him since you were eleven!" the voice said

"I don't believe in love, I will never fall in love!" I told myself

"You love Andre, you love Andre!"

"NO I DON'T!" I screamed running out. This is harder than I thought

* * *

**There you be, the next chapter of Mistakes! And I'm deleting More Than Meets the Eye, I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything. So do you think Jade loves Andre, in this story, or is it just because of the baby?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV *Four months pregnant***

Beck, Andre and I walked into the doctor's office.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Beck for the umpteenth time

"Yes I'm fine!" I snapped "Beck you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine and I will survive."

I pulled Andre to the side

"I'm going to die,"

"No you are not."

"I hate doctor's, I don't want one looking up there…"

"You'll be fine, Beck and I will be there."

I smiled and hugged him,

"Jadelyn West, Beckett Oliver." The lady smiling

I pulled away and walked into the office.

**Andre's POV**

I watched her walk away, just like she always does. She once told me, she would never fall in love, because they are just going to hurt you.

"_Andre," said a very mad eight year old girl_

"_Yes Jade?" _

"_I hate everybody!" _

_Jade threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. _

"_I will never fall in love, they'll end up leaving you." _

"_It's ok I got you," _

After about fifteen minutes they walked out, fighting.

"I want to know the sex!" yelled Jade

"Yeah well I don't!" yelled Beck

"It's not your choice! It's mine! Andre agrees with me right!" she shot a look at me

"I'm mutual!" I said

"I'm going to kill you so hard!" yelled Jade lunging at me

"I'M ON HER SIDE!" I yelled

"Thank you, two against one," she bragged

"Andre come on dude…"

"If you go to his side, I will make your life SUCK!"

"Come on Beck, it's not a big deal." I reasoned

"You stay out of this."

"Don't tell him what to do!" screamed Jade "I'm so sick and tired of you trying everyone what to do!"

"I'm sorry jade…"

"It's ok, pregnancy kicking in."

"It's ok,"

They hugged, I got a little jealous, because you know, Jade and I have gotten so close, and I'm not use to she's her with someone else.

"I have to, Andre and I are getting lunch, see you later beck," Jade grabbed my arm, and linked them together.  
"See ya beck," I said walking out with Jade

Beck looked up from his phone,

"One sec Tor," he looked at us "see ya. I'm back Tori."

Once we were out of the hospital I saw jade looking down

"What's wrong?"

"Am I going to be a bad mom? I mean the baby's dad doesn't even live with me, and I…"

"Come here," I wrapped her in a hug

"I'm going be a bad mother,"

"No you're not." I kissed her head

"You're the best Andre."

"Thank you, but we better get you home, I don't want you crabby tomorrow," I smirked

Jade let go and we walked to my car, I don't think I've ever felt like this before.

"Harris!' Jade snapped me out of my glace "Step on it!"

"Sorry," I said and started the car.

**Jade's POV**

Andre was staring at me like I grew five thousand heads, and it made me feel… like I really was pregnant and fat, which I AM pregnant. He started the car, I looked around and saw a picture of a girl on his dashboard.

"Who's that?" I asked

"Um, this girl I meet last month at the mall. We have a little thing gonna on."

"Oh," I looked out the window,

Why do I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late, but chapters are going to be little slower. And I need ideas for this story! Thank you SO much! I own nothing. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Still Four Months***

**Andre's POV**

Jade has been acting different lately. When I was introducing Lilly, my girlfriend, she got up and left.

"Jade?" I asked walking to her

"Shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend_." She spat

"Jadelyn West, we need to talk."

"I don't like talking, I'm not very good at it," she said looking down, rubbing her stomach.

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the closet.

"Andre!" screamed Jade looking at me with her icy blue-green eyes.

"Talk to me," I said

"No," she said looking down

"Jade," I said moving hair out of her eyes

"No!" said Jade running out the closet

I ran after her. Man that girl can run for a pregnant girl.

"Jade!" I yelled running after her

"Go away!" she yelled

She ran, then beck walked in front of her, grabbing her.

"Let go!" she said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Jade talk to me." I said

"I hate her! I hate her _so _much!" she screamed

Beck let go of Jade, and she ran into my arms, crying.

"Shh, it's ok," I said shocked, smoothing her hair "You're ok,"

Beck and I looked at each other, Jade _could _cry. That surprised me…

Jade pulled away from me

"I'm such a mess…" she said

"No, you're not," said Beck "you're just very pregnant."

"Not helping," she said looking at him

"Sorry, just stated a fact." Said Beck

Tori ran up to me,

"Andre! Andre! Andre!" she screamed

"Tori! Tori! Tori!"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I got you a gig!"

"No way really!"

"Yeah! It's in two months so you have time to you get ready!"

"You are the best Tori! Thank you!" We hugged

I heard Beck clear his throat, so we pulled away

"Sorry," we whispered looking at each other, laughing a little

"I'll talk to you later `Dre," said Tori walking away arm and arm with Beck

"So…" said Jade

"So, we cool?" I asked

"Of course," she said hugging me

I kissed her head and held her closed

"You're the best friend ever," she whispered

"Thank you," I said looking at her, getting that feeling I do every time I look at her.

* * *

**Hey, sorry about the chapters... again... I went to my mom's, then my computer broke... and the thing with my dad... so I'm really sorry, i own nothing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade's POV *Five months pregnant***

I need to get cracking on my song for the Full Moon Jam, I lied to Beck when he asked about my song, so it seemed that there was more on my mind then giving birth to a sixteen pound baby… among other things, like how I might be in love with Andre. My phone started to ring brought me back to the cold cruel world.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey beautiful," said André, my heart started to flutter… damn heart… "So listen, I was thinking about hanging out tonight you me and of course the baby."

"Haw haw haw, sorry I have to write my song,"

"I thought you had it done." He said

"Well, somewhat, I have 'title, By: Jade West.'"

"Well, maybe the baby wants to hang out with me…"

"the baby wants to stay with me."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, stay safe,"

"See you then, thanks, you too." I said hanging up

I looked at the blank sheet of paper, one thing I learned from Andre, never write the title to a song until you have verse one, so… I'm screwed… but I thought of Andre, the person that's me more than anyone, even me, he knows all the pieces of me.

I started to sing

"On a Monday, I am waiting, on Tuesday I am fainting, and by Wednesday, I can't sleep. Then the phone rings, I hear you…" I sang writing down the lyrics as I go.

**Andre's POV**

Jade lied, she lied… to me… she lied to beck… she lied to TORI… ok that last one doesn't surprise me, but she lied to ME! She's not answering her phone or anything.

The next I walk up to her when she's by her locker.

"you lied…" I stated

"What?" she asked, voice cold as ice

"You lied to me and you won't admit it!" people were starting to stare at us

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Don't play coy!" I yelled "You know what… let's just stop talking…"

"Fine, see if I care!" she screamed

"Fine!" I screamed walking away but not before I heard her say 'fine' again.

That night I was hanging with my girlfriend, Tori, and Beck, when Jade walked on stage.

"We have the beautiful Jade West singing a song called 'Pieces Of Me'"

***A/N: This is a song by Ashlee Simpson, a song that's kinda old. Sorry about this, I don't own the song.***

"On a Monday, I waiting, on Tuesday, I am fainting, and by Wednesday, I can't sleep. Then the phone rings, I hear you and the darkness is a clear view, as you come to recuse me, fall, with you I fall so fast, I can't hardly catch my breath I hope it lasts. Ohhh it seems like that I can finally rest my head something real, I like the way that feels. Ohhh as if you know me better than I ever knew myself, I love that you can tell all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me all the pieces pieces of me…" She's looking right at me, Tori put her hand on my shoulder

"Is there something we have to know?" she asked

"I… I don't know…" I said

"I'm moody, messy, I restless and senseless and how you never seem to care and when I'm angry you listen and happy to mission and you wouldn't stop `till I'm there, fall sometimes I fall so fast, when I hit that bottom crash you're all I have! Ohh it seems like that I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels! Ohhh it's as if you know better than I ever myself I love that you can tell all the pieces pieces pieces of me,"

I started walked to the stage,

"How do you know everything I'm about to say am I that obvious? And if there's a grin on my face, I hope it never goes away…" I reached the stage, and was just looking at Jade "Yeah, on a Monday I am waiting and by Tuesday I am fainting, into your arms… so I can breathe! Ohh it seems like that I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels, ohhhh as if you know me better than I knew myself I love that you can tell, ohh I love that you can tell, ohhh I love how you can tell all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me, all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me."

I walked to her since the song was done.

"Well?" she asked

I pulled her to me, being careful of the baby, and kissed her.

"Wow," she breathed

I hugged her "you can just stay here in my arms forever."

"What happens if I have to go the bathroom?" she asked

"you can go to the bathroom."

"Good, cause you pressing the baby into my bladder…" Jade ran out of my arms and to the bathroom.

I laughed as I watched her run.

* * *

**I own nothing, i hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade's POV *Six months pregnant***

Andre was playing his guitar, for his gig that _Vega_ got him. Ok I love Andre, but really Vega, she took my last boyfriend, why not take this one!

"How about this?" asked Andre

"It all started out so innocently, you were just another pretty face that I loved to see." Sang Andre

"I love it," I said

"It's great," said Cat

"It is the _best_ song I have ever heard!" gushed Vega

"Every cool." Said Beck

"I sleep with him!" I smiled kissing Andre on the cheek

"Not like you guys are thinking," stated Andre

I smiled, lately I've been smiling more than I have ever. It was Andre.

"So Tor, I'm coming over tonight and we're working on the song, right." Asked Andre

"Yeah!"

"Great, this gig is going be the best!" said Andre

"Whoa," I said

Beck and Andre looked at me

"What is it?" they both said "Stop that!"

"The baby, it kicked!" I said grabbing Beck's hand and putting it on my stomach

"That's so cool." Whispered Beck

"Isn't," I said

The bell rang and Andre helped me up, and walked me to my next class.

"You call me if you need me ok Jade." Said Andre

"I know," I said "I love you,"

"I love you to," he kissed me on the forehead and ran to his next class. I bit my lip and walked into my class.

**Andre's POV**

"Lately I've started to dream, about you and me, and how it would be to hold you closed to me, like it's supposed to be," I sang to Tori later that day at her house.

"That was great, I loved it!" said Tori "I can't wait to hear the rest of it at the concert."

"This is great, I have my first concert, I have the perfect girlfriend. Being seventeen so far isn't that bad."

"Ok, we have one more day to finish the song, let's get to work!" said Tori

***Next Day, seven PM***

"Good luck," said Jade

"Thanks angel." I said kissing her head

"I better go sit, bye," she said

"bye,"

Jade walked away.

"Here we have Andre Harris," I heard "singing 'Dream'!"

***Dream is that song Leon on sang on iCarly, so Leon owns it***

I walked out on stage and started playing my guitar.

"It all started out so innocently you were just another pretty face that I loved to see, but somewhere down the line I got this feeling deep inside that won't stop talking to me. Yeah, it won't stop talking to me. Lately I've started to dream, about you and me, and how it would be to hold you closed to me, like it's supposed to be, but then I get this ringing in my ear and it brings me right back to reality, oh oh reality yeah, would you bat your eyes and smile and kiss me like it was a style and tell me you feel the same? Yeah," The crowd was clapping in sync. It must be going good then "Would you be surprised and get uncomfortable and lie to spare my hear such a pain. What should I do? I've fallen in love with you. Lately I've started to dream, about you and me, and how it would be to hold you closed to me, like it's supposed to be. But then I get this ringing in my ear and it brings me right back to reality. Whoa-oh real-ity yeah yeah. Help me I think I'm falling in love with you, help me I think I'm falling, yeah in love with you, yeah yeah yeah. In you, with you yeah eh yeah eh, in love with you, yeah." I finished and everyone stood up and cheered. I walked off stage and Tori ran up to me.

**Jade's POV**

I walked to the backstage area, when I heard Vega's voice.

"Great job Andre!" she gushed

"thanks Tor," he said

I peeked around the corner, and saw them looking into each other's eye.

"No," I whispered

Tori kissed him, I ran away.

* * *

**I own nothing. I hope you like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jade's POV**

It's a day after the whole Tori-kissing-MY-boyfriend thing and Andre has been calling me nonstop, not that I'm going to answer.

I was watching old scary movies and eating a gallon of ice cream when Andre called me… again

"Hey Jade, it's Andre, again, call me, we have to talk about last night, I love you, call me back, please," he left in a pleading voice

I stared at my ice cream and rolled my eyes.

I went to school the next day, with Andre's message in mind, what if he didn't like Vega, I mean she kissed him, but did he kiss her back? I saw Andre by his locker.

"Andre," I said

He looked, his eyes bloodshot, either from crying, or smoking pot, I'm going to go with the crying thing.

"Jade," he said coming up to me 'let me explain. She kissed me! I didn't kiss back, I swear."

I looked down, and ran a hand down my stomach.

"Andre, you hurt me, I thought you were the one person I could count on!"

"Jade, kissing Tori was like kissing a dog,"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," I smiled

Andre kissed me.

At lunch I saw Vega.

"Vega!" I yelled

"Oh," Tori smiled nervously "hey said

I stared at her "I want answers, so shut up and let me talk," before I could say anything, Beck sat down

"Hey Jade," he smiled "Hey beautiful," he pecked her cheek

"Why?" I asked

"What?" she asked innocently

"WHY DID YOU KISS ANDRE YOU SLUT BAG!" I screamed

"What?" asked Beck looking at Tori

"I really wouldn't be saying anything Jade," said Vega eyeing my stomach, hey I was six months pregnant, I was huge…

"At least I don't go around kissing other people's boyfriends." I stated

She gave me a dirty look

"Girls," said beck getting in the middle of us "Let's not fight, please,"

"Whatever Beck," I said "That slut is whoring herself to other girls boyfriends, so don't try and save her,"

"You know what Tori," said Beck "We're done," beck got up and walked away.

I walked after beck. I found him in the blackbox

"Hey," I whispered

"Hey," he nodded

I walked to him, and took about five minutes to sit down next to him.

"You know," I said shoulder-bumping Beck "I never liked Vega anyway,"

Beck laughed, a sound that sounded like home to me.

"Thanks for looking out for me," he said

"I'm there for you babe," I joked, because his favorite TV show is _Full House_.

"I thought I loved Tori," he said

"And I thought I was over morning sickness," I said looking at him "But hearing that, it's back again."

Smiling, Beck said "I don't think we're ever going to be ok again,"

"Who? You and Vega, or you and I?"

"Us,"

"I love Andre," I said

"Good, cause he loves you,"

I moved closer to Beck, laid my head on his shoulder, and held his hand. He laid his head on mine, and held on tight to my hand.

* * *

**Don't worry nothing is going to happen between Beck and Jade. I thought I would add a moment of bade, well, because Jade is pregnant with his baby, I own nothing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Andre's POV *Seven Months***

"This sucks! I can't find anything that fits!" complained Jade

I ran my hands threw my hair.

"Babe, it's ok, if you want we can wear sweats and watch movie for out date night." I said

"No!" she screamed

"God man, don't anger it," said Beck, who was getting ready for his date, with his new toy, Cassie, or Massie, or something like that.

We were at my house, where Jade is living now, and Beck needed my help with clothes.

"Beck, I'm not an it, just because I can't see my feet…"

"I think you look beautiful," I kissed her cheek

"What do you know?" she said

"I know a lot baby," I said

"Whatever," she said  
"Dude, I have to go, bye Jade," said beck kissing her cheek "Bye Andre," he walked up to me and jokily almost kissed my cheek, but I pushed him away

"Get," I said

"Love you to!" he called walking away

Jade smiled "I can kiss your cheek right…"

"Of course you can,"

Jade kissed my cheek, then the corner of my mouth, then my lips.

"I never said you can kiss my lips," I smiled

"Well, this isn't the first time I broke the rules."

I smirked and hugged her, well, tried to.

"I'm fat!" she cried when she felt me trying to lock my arms around her

"No, no, my arms aren't long…"

She cried louder.

"Three more months, just three more months." I whispered holding her.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing," I pulled her close to me again

**Jade's POV**

Andre and I sat on the couch and watched our favorite movies. This is what I love about Andre, he loves the simple things in life. I held his hand that was over my shoulder and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I said

"I love you to," he kissed my head

The next day I was in class with Cat and Beck. I was talking to them, and Cat was going off about her Unicorn or something, when I felt this piercing pain in my stomach. I screamed, and everyone looked over at me.

"Jade?" asked Beck worried

"I've been having these pains all day…" I said

"Oh my god! I think you're in labor!" said beck standing

"No! I'm three months early!" I said, then screamed again

Beck helped me up and shot a looked at Cat "Call the rest of the gang and tell them to meet us at the hospital, then tell the teacher where we went…"

"That's too big of task for Cat you jackass!" I screamed

Beck walked me out of the classroom, I clutched his hand

"Ow, ow, Jade hand, you're crushing it."

I shot him a look "Frankly Beck I don't give a damn!"

Beck walked me out to his car, and I screamed in pain again.

**Andre's POV**

I paced out in the waiting room.

"Dude, she's going to be ok…" said Robbie

"Girls die during child birth," I said and everyone gave me weird looks "Jade made me look up weird things about child birth

"Well, it looks like she made it…" said Tori

I looked up and saw Beck and Jade walk out of the room.

"babe!" I said

"She's fine," said Beck

"Says you, jackass…" said Jade walking into my arms, I kissed her head and smiled.

**Jade's POV**

Later that day, I was in Andre's and I's room, he had to go back to school, but, I had to go home. I was walking around, when I saw a paper that said 'For Jade: 365 Days'. That song was for me? I looked at it, and it was different than the one that he sang with Tori. Instead of 'baby' it was 'Jade'.

_Monday, well, Jade I fell for you. Tuesday I wrote you this song. Wednesday I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong. Seven days a week, every hour of the month. Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from. I shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say, Jade gotta let you know. I will try everything to make you come closer to me. Jade do you believe? It's not just a phase. How can I get it though, you're the one I can't lose. I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get you. To get you you you Jade oh. Every second, every tick tick of the clock. I want you all to myself. Every second every tick tick of the clock, I just can't help myself. Feeling kind of guilty but girl I can't stop. I don't want nobody else, no one else no one eh eh else. I will try everything to make you come closer to me. I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get you. _

I wiped my eyes, and heard the door open.

"Jade! Babe! I'm home!" I heard Andre say

I put the song back where I found it as Andre opened the door. He looked worried as he looked at me

"Why are you crying?"

"It's must be the… pregnancy…" I saved wiping my eyes

Andre hugged me and I smiled.

"I'm glad you tried 365 ways to get me…" I thought.

* * *

**As you can tell, I don't own 365 days. I hope you like it! And I know it's been a while... Love you all! My first update as a fifteen year old!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jade's POV *Eight months pregnant***

"_Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near near near, I wish you were here… I wish you were here…_" I sang along with Avril as I tried, unsuccessful I might add, to clean Andre and I's room. The door opened and Tori and Andre walked in.

"Jadelyn West!" said Andre

"What!" I crabbed at him

"You can't clean! You'll go into labor!" said Andre

"SO! This sucks!" I screamed

"Jade, sit down!" said Tori

"Why are you even here?" I asked

"We have to work on a song, a cover." Explained Tori

"Tori," I said "Do you want Beck back?"

"He won't take me back." Said Tori sadly "After what happened…"

We don't really talk about the whole Tori kissing Andre thing, but if there's something I know, Beck misses her. And if this pregnant girl has to play match marker, she will… I don't know why I'm doing this for Vega, I guess I want Beck to be happy. For our unborn child.

"Tori, you know _Wish you were here_ right."

"…no…"

This is going take a while…

**Andre's POV**

I watched as two of my three favorite girls in my life talked about the song and performance.

"We're going to need a permission slip or something for this song," said Tori

"I know," said Jade biting her lip "Andre write out a permission slip,"

"Why me?" I asked

"Because you love us." Said Tori

"Fine." I said

They smiled and looked back at the song. I'm such a push over...

* * *

**Friday Night Jam, two days later**

* * *

I held Jade under my arm during my break. I was MC this week. And Jade hated it, because she wanted to spend it with me.

"This sucks, I want to be with you more than five minutes." She said

"I know baby. I know," I said kissing her head "I have to head back, sorry."

I started to walk away, but she kept a hold of my hand and pulled me and kissing me.

"I love you to."

I walked on stage.

"Hey everybody! How about that last act!" I said and everyone cheered

"Ok next we have one of my best friend in the whole world, and one of my favorite girls…" I heard Jade cough "She's my second behind Jade," I saved "Tori Vega everybody!"

Tori walked on stage.

"Hey everyone! I'm singing a cover of Avril Lavigne's _Wish You Were Here_" She smiled

_I can Be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_Who gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You've just walked through it_

_And I remember _

_All those crazy things you said _

_You left them riding through my head_

_You're always there_

_You're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

I looked over and Beck staring in awe at her.

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it_

_Just went with it_

_You're always there_

_You're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn_

_Damn _

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you _

_Here_

_Here_

_Here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn_

_Damn _

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you _

_Near _

_Near _

_Near_

_I wish you were here_

Beck let go of his girlfriend.

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am _

_Don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say _

_Like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said _

_You left them riding through my head_

_You're always there_

_You're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

Beck took slow steps to the stage, and I saw Jade smile at her ex, going towards his love

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it_

_Just went with it_

_You're always there_

_You're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn_

_Damn _

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you _

_Here_

_Here_

_Here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn_

_Damn _

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you _

_Near _

_Near _

_Near_

_I wish you were here_

_No I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_Let go_

_Let go_

_Let go _

_Let go_

_No I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_Let go _

_Let go _

_Let go_

_Let go_

_Let go_

_Let go_

_Damn_

_Damn _

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you _

_Here_

_Here_

_Here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn_

_Damn _

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you _

_Near _

_Near _

_Near_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn_

_Damn _

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you _

_Here_

_Here_

_Here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn_

_Damn _

_Damn_

_What I'd do to have you _

_Near _

_Near _

_Near_

_I wish you were here_

I walked onto stage.

"That was great Tor!" I said hugging her

"Thanks," she said wiping her eyes.

"Tori," we heard Beck's voice say

"Beck…" said Tori

I let go of Tori, and slowly walked away. I walked to Jade and she was holding onto a table.

"Jade? Jade what's wrong?"

"I think my water broke…" she said looking at me

* * *

**I don't think Avril Lavigne used the word 'Damn' enough in that song... I'm joking... anyway! I have some good news! The Doctor miss read my xray! No more crutches! whoop whoop! So anyway, i hope you like this chapter, and R and R and lots of love! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Andre's POV**

"Oh my god!" I yelled

"Andre, stay calm," she said

"BECK!" I screamed looking at the stage, Beck pulled away from the hug that he and Tori were sharing and looked at us

"What?" he asked

"It's time!" I grabbed Jade's hand and we started to walk to Beck's car

Beck hopped off of stage and ran to us. He grabbed her other hand.

"Beck! Car!" screamed Jade squeezing my hand again

"Right!" Beck got in the front seat and started the car, I helped Jade into the car, and started to shut the door

"Wait! What are you doing!?" she asked

"I didn't…"

"Get in here you jackass!"

I got into the car, and texted the rest of the gang to meet us at the hospital.

**Jade's POV**

Beck wheeled me into the emergency room, while Andre held my hand.

"Jade West, I called from the car." Said Beck

"Right, we have a room for you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver…"

"No!" I yelled "It's _Ms. West_!"

"Sorry, I just…"

"I don't care!"

"Baby, calm down, and take deep breaths." Andre whispered in my ear.

"Ok, just the mommy and daddy come…" said the nurse

"No! I want the mommy, daddy and the mommy's BOYFRIEND!" I screamed

"Jade," said Beck

"Come on baby, it'll be fine." Said Andre letting go of my hand

The nurse wheeled me, while beck held my hand. I looked back and saw Andre smiling at me. Then I finally felt like I got the strength to do this.

"We'll be ok." Said Beck kissing the top of my head

"I know," I said as he helped me on to the bed.

***Three hours later***

There was a knock at my door and Andre, Tori, Robbie, and Cat walked in.

"Hi!" said Cat smiling

"Hey you guys," Beck said, as Tori wrapped her arms around his waist.

"The doctor said we could visit." Andre smiled

I smiled back at him, and he held my hand, and kissed it.  
"You'll be fine with me." He whispered

I weakly smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. Then I felt a contraction. I screamed and Beck ran over and grabbed my hand again.

"Breath, that's it. Good job Jade," said Beck

"What's wrong with Jadey?" asked Cat innocently

No one wanted to tell Cat about labor, so we looked at each other, while I screamed again.

"Jade is fine Cat," said Tori "it's just, when a soon-to-be mommy is ready to give birth…"

"She has to… um…" said Andre

"Oh, hey Cat! Let's go and get Jade some food," said Robbie

"Yay food!" said Cat grabbing Robbie's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Oh God!" I said squeezing the guys hands again, while the doctor walked in.

"Hello Jadelyn, Beckett." He smiled and looked at Andre and Tori "Who are they?"

"We are…" said Andre

"We're their friends." Smiled Tori

"Oh it's nice to meet you, now leave, I going to check Jadelyn to see how far along she is."

"Ok," said Tori while Beck kissed her cheek

"bye, I love you," Andre whispered in my ear "you'll be fine."

"I love you to," I said kissing him

He and Tori walked out together.

"Ok Jadelyn," I hate it when he calls me that… "Let's see, you're at… two centimeters…"

"What?" I asked

"It might be a while Jadelyn, just sit tight." The doctor said, while shaking hands with Beck, then walking out.

"that's it! I've been at this for _three hours_." I stated "I'm pushing this baby out RIGHT NOW!"

"Jade, you better not."

"Fine," I said

**Andre's POV**

"She's going to be fine." Said Tori patting my hand "She's strong."

"I know, but, I told her I would be there, in the room with her, and I'm not."

"Andre, she isn't going to hate you for it. She knows you want to there for her, but you can't."

I smiled at her, and Beck walked out, and to us.

"Well, Jade is only at two centimeters." He said

"What? After three hours?" asked Tori

"yeah, I know," said Beck pushing his hair out of his eyes "She's been asking for you Andre."

"Ok," I said getting up, I looked down at Tori, she smiled and winked

"See, I told you,"

I walked with Beck "I love that woman," I said smiling, meaning it like I love her as a friend

When I walked into her room, Jade's face lite up… maybe it was from all the sweat…

"Andre!"

"Hey beautiful." I smiled kissing her head

"Are you here to stay?" she asked

"baby, you know I want to. But I can't. It's just for the mommy and daddy. You heard the lady."

"I know, I mean, I love Beck and all, but I really want you in here to."

"One day, we're going to be back here, but for _our_ child."

She smiled and kissed me

***7 hours later, Jade's POV***

"Ok doc, give me some good news!" I screamed "What am I at now? Seven, eight centimeters."

"…four centimeters. We are moving along, but slowly."

"I've been at this, for ten hours, and I'm at FOUR FRICKING CENTIMETERS!" I screamed

"Beckett, control her…" said the doctor walking out.

"Jade, it's not that bad really." Said Beck "It could be worse."

"You're right…"

***15 hours of labor***

"Ten centimeters… you're ready to push." Said the doctor

"Oh… ok." I said, scared…

They brought me to a room where it would be a little more private.

"Come on Jadelyn!" said the doctor "We need you to push!"

I started to push, squeezing the life out of Beck's hand

"Come on Jade! You can do it!" said Beck

"I can't do this!" I said, tears falling down my cheeks "I can't!"

"Yes you can!" said Beck kissing my head again

"I need you to push again Jadelyn."

"Ok," I started to push again, I screamed

Beck went by the doctor

"Oh my god! Jade how are you doing this!?"

"Not the time Beck!" I said, still pushing

"Ok Jade, twenty seconds until your next contraction." Said the doctor

I took a deep breath "Beck I can't do this anymore. Can you?"

"Sorry," he said

"Push! I need one last big push!" said the doctor

I pushed

"One. Two. Three. Four. Here's the head! Five. Six. Shoulders! Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten! It's a boy!" said the doctor holding up it up… holding him up.

"Oh my god." I said, crying

"I know," said Beck, his voice cracking

"I have a son…" I whispered as the doctor put him in my arms

"Hi, I'm your mommy, I'm going to love you so much that no other girl is going to be good enough for you!"

Beck smiled at me and kissed my head again.

"Do we have a name?" asked the doctor

"No, not yet." I said rocking my son

"ok, we'll put him under baby boy West…"

"No! Baby boy Oliver-West." I smiled at Beck

In recovery, I was in bed, holding my son, and Beck was taking pictures, when everyone walked in.

"Andre!" I whispered yelled

"Hey you," he smiled

I handed the baby to Beck, to show everyone.  
"Everyone, this is our son," he said proudly.

"Oh my god, he's like the prefect between you two." Said Robbie

"I know right. We still don't have a name though." Said Beck

"He's so handsome." Said Tori "Can… can I hold him?" she asked, blushing

Beck looked at me "What, she's your girlfriend."

Beck handed him to Tori

"Hi, I'm your Aunt Tori." She said smiling

"Can I hold him?" asked Cat

"yes, but someone has to help you, Robbie, help her hold him."

"Ok." He said

I watched as my friends, and boyfriend, held my son, then it hit me… I'm a mother…

* * *

**I couldn't wait to update this one! I had so much fun writing this chapter! Don't worry, this story is not finished! First, can you review some boy names for me! I will love you guys forever! And i was thinking for this one, i could write more about the baby growing up and things, you like that idea, if not, i could make a sequel. I love you all, and if it's not to much to ask, at least fourty five review! Thank you! I own nothing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Jade's POV**

I was sitting in my hospital room, holding my son, when Cat and Tori walked in.

"Jadey!" said Cat "I thought of the perfect name for your son!"

"What?" I asked

"Van! It's named after the car," she said poking Tori

"No." I stated bluntly

"Aw…" Cat pouted

"What about Toro." Said Tori

"Hell no, I don't even like you, why would I name my kid after you."

"Well, the father of your kid doesn't hate me. Maybe Beck wants to name his kid after me."

"Name your own kid after you." I said "This is my kid."

Beck walked in and smiled

"Let me hold him." He said taking the baby

"I still need a name." I stated

"Um… how about James Andrew." Said Beck

"James Andrew Oliver… I like it!" I said, then looked around "Where's Andre?" I asked

"I don't know…" said Tori "I'll call him!"

"Of course you would…" I whispered

She gave me a dirty look and called Andre

"Hey `Dre, where are you? What! No way! Ok, ok! I'll meet you there! Yeah I'll tell her! Ok, bye!" said Tori

"What's going on?" I asked

"Andre… Andre got a record deal!"

"What! He told you first!"

"He meant to call but this girl named Hope keep talking and talking, oh and he says that he loves you."

I smiled

"jade, I have a present for you," said Beck

"What is it…" Beck pulled out my scissors "MY SCISSORS!"

"I took them away when I found out Jade was pregnant…"

"He didn't trust me!" I said grabbing my scissors "Oh my god, I love you."

Beck smiled and kissed my head.

**Andre's POV**

"Hope, I gotta go see my girlfriend…" I said

"Who cares about her?"

"I do." I said

"Then who's going to help me pick out dresses?"

"I don't know, but not me!" I said starting to walk out

"Andre! Come back! But! I love you!" Hope said, I looked back and walked out

I walked to the hospital and told them I was here for Jade West, they let me in.

"Oh my god I love you!" I heard Jade yelled

I saw Beck walked over and kiss her head

I backed away from the door and walked away

I knocked on the door and it opened.

"I knew you didn't care about your girlfriend." Said Hope

More like my 'girlfriend' is still in love with her ex-boyfriend, and she just had his baby. I rolled my eyes and kissed her.

**Jade's POV**

Andre won't answer his phone!

"Hey Tori." I said

"What's up?" she asked

"Can your phone to call Andre?" I asked

"Sure!" she pulled out her phone and handed me the phone. I started to dial the number.

"Tori! Thank god you called! I need to tell you something! I just cheated on Jade, but Hope came on to me! Before you say anything… remember I'm your best friend and you love me…"

"You cheated…" I asked

"…Jade?"

I hung up and looked at Tori. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and Tori hugged me.

**Andre's POV**

I looked at the phone, sure I kissed Hope, but Hope pushed _me_ into the bed. I just didn't stop her. And now I hate myself. I have to talk to Jade. I ran into the hospital and to Jade's room. I threw open the door and Tori, Cat, and Jade looked at me

"Tor, Cat can I talk to Jade… alone…"

The glared at me and walked out, Jade looked down.

"jade," I kneeled down and grabbed her hand "you have to believe me. Hope came on to me, I love you…"

Jade shot a look at me "Yeah, right." She rolled her

"I do, I love you so much," I kissed her hand "But I saw you and Beck, and you told him that you loved him…"

She looked at me "I said that in the way you say it to Tori, or Cat. I didn't mean it! Now get out of my room! Don't call me… ever!"

"Jade please…" I said

She took her scissors and pointed them at me

"Get! Get it through your head Andre! We're done!"

I looked at her, then walked out of the room, slamming the door.

* * *

**Wow, and also... wow... Andre is so ooc in this story... sorry about that... well i own nothing, and love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Andre's POV**

I took another swig of pure scotch and looked at Jade's slap page

**Jade West: 'I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry that I made you cry, oh I… I didn't want to hurt you. I'm just a jealous guy…' –John Lennon**

**Tori Vega and 3,493 people like this**

For some reason I knew that was about me. I took another drink of my scotch.

"I screwed things up…" I thought

**Jade's POV**

I looked at my son. I was singing '365 days' to him, holding him, rocking me back and forth. I was staying with Beck. Right now, he went on a date with Vega, even though he was 'No, I want to stay here with you!' but I was 'get your ass in that car, or I'm never letting you see your kid again.'

That post I wrote on the slap was about Andre. I couldn't help it… I miss him. I need him. But… I guess I understand him, I mean I did say 'I love you' to Beck, and I could see where Andre would take that the wrong way.

I looked at James and kissed his head.

"I love you James." I said

He smiled Beck's smile. James had my eyes, Beck's skin tone, my nose, his smile.

There was a knock at the door and I went to open it. Andre was standing there.

"Andre?"

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry…" he said

"You know, you could've just talking to me about it…" I started

"I know," he cut me off "I should have, instead of sleeping with Hope. But Jade, I was stupid, I could bear the thought of losing you, I love _you_, not Hope."

I smiled and let him in. I set James in his crib and Andre and I laid in my make-shifted bed, which is really just Beck's couch, and laid there, enlacing our fingers together, and falling asleep like that.

**Beck's POV *Haha! Someone different!***

I drove from Tori's house back to my RV. I saw the light on, Jade must be up with the baby. I walked in and saw Jade, with Andre behind her, holding her waist, while Jade held James.

"Sh," She warned me "We just got him back to sleep,"

"Sorry," I whispered back kicking off my shows "So… you two better now?"

"Yes," they smiled at each other and kissed

"Get a room," I joked

Jade smiled at me, she got up and set James in the crib.

"So I guess you're moving back in with Andre," I said

"Yeah… is that ok?" she asked

"Of course," I smiled

She smiled "Good, because we were going to do it either way…"

And… there's the Jade I know and love… whoa, whoa hey there Beck, you love Tori.

I do… don't I?

* * *

**haha! My 3rd updated today! I'm on a roll babes! I own nothing!**


End file.
